Answering the Unquestioned
by TheBlueFoxtrot A Samba
Summary: Just what do the servants see and think about all the goings on at the Fire Nation palace? These series of oneshots will answer that question. It will focus on whichever character comes to mind, post and maybe during the War.
1. Invisible

Disclaimer:

Are we men or are we mice?

I like cheese!

*SMACK*

* * *

A big ol' special thank you to **xSuicunex **for giving me this idea so Kazoo can't take credit for it. Ha! Though…he is the one forming and fleshing out the plots…stupid fox.

Post War

* * *

Mika was a very good servant. She handled her duties swiftly and efficiently. In and out and no one got hurt. Her mother had trained her to make as little noise as possible and every move she made had a reason.

_A servant isn't to be seen only when called, heard only when spoken to._

At eighteen years of age, it was safe to say that no one outside her fellow servants knew she was alive. However, they were a number of several hundred people who served in this wing of the palace alone so she supposed she was all right with that.

Most times, none of the people – the important people – ever noticed she was alive. If she walked in while they were talking, they ignored her and continued their hushed conversations, never sparing her a glance. Well, she could ignore them just as equally, if not better so there. It was not her place to be seen, only to serve, and she would continue to do so until she died and whatever children she had would be raised to do the same as her family has done for generations.

What a _wondrous_ thing to look forward to.

This learned disregard is the reason it did not occur to Mika to leave the grand, but small room she was dusting the huge, ugly, expensive – anything that ugly was worth fifty of her - vases in when the infamous, new Fire Lord Zuko walked in. Or sulked. Yes, he sulked in. She spared him a glance, a _long_ _thorough _glance, before she returned to her work. Then she turned back and openly outright stared. Despite the scar or because of it, the man was extremely attractive.

Now, Mika was a practical girl. She wasn't foolish enough to think that he might look up at her and their eyes would meet and it would be the beginning of a beautiful, burning, forbidden romance. Of course not. Such things were dragon tales…but a girl could dream.

He never did though. Look at her, that is. What would she know about his dreams? It's not like she sneaks into his room at night, or goes through clothes, or steals locks of his hair. She didn't! Her cousin did though.

He merely slumped down onto one of the plush couches, out of her view. She kept staring at the back of it though he wasn't in her view for a moment before she sighed quietly and went back to work.

But really, when the Fire Lady Mai walked in, she should have walked out. When she went over to the couch the young Fire Lord reclined on, it still would have been safe. Even when she heard those suspicious noises coming from the other side, she didn't go. Mostly because she didn't immediately recognize them. After a few more minutes, the quiet groans and moans and rustling of fabric and more importantly the _cause _slammed into the forefront of her mind.

Frozen in mortification, she stopped the rag mid-swipe at a spot of dust. A deep red blush stained her skin from her neck to her cheeks. Slowly, her eyes slid to the couch and her mouth dropped open. All she could think was,

_Oh. My. Spirits. _

The Fire Lord and his wife…

_Oh. My. Spirits._

Were doing…_things_ on the couch.

_Oh my Spirits!_

And the door was right there by them! Sure they hadn't seen her before, but it'd be her luck that they'd see her going out. She's heard about Boiling Rock. She does not want to experience Lady Mai's knife skills first hand or the Fire Lord's hot temper. More importantly, his hot _fire._ Or what if he banished her and her entire family like his sister did? Her sister would _so _kill her.

What should she do? Well, there were windows, but they were on the second story. What if she fell and broke her neck? Her mother would never let her hear the end of it! (nevermind the fact she'd probably be dead.)

"Oh, Zuko!"

The window it is! She practically flew to it and gently, hurriedly opened it. There was no balcony but the ledge was wide and tall enough for her to stand on so she did. Not really wanting to stay there for the duration of the…_activities _going on in the room she'd vacated, she decided to pull herself onto the roof and go back inside through another window. She surprised herself with how easily she was able to do so.

However, she made the mistake, once she was standing on top, to turn around and look down. A bout of vertigo nearly took her over the edge when a pair of strong arms pulled her back.

"Aaugh!"

"Mika, calm down! It's just me," me being Tao, one of her friends and a Yu Yan archer. He turned her around by her shoulders to face him. "What are you doing on the roof?"

"I, I was cleaning! Then the Fire Lord – Spirits – then Lady Mai and I had to get out of there but I couldn't go through the door and –" she tried to answer him, but was still clearly flustered by what she'd sort of witnessed.

"You're not making any sense. Did something happen to the Fire Lord?"

"What? No. Well, yes, but –"

Tao was already moving away from her, knocking an arrow into his bow.

"NO!" she grabbed his arm. "Do not go in there!"

"Mika, it's my job to protect the Fire Lord and you just said there's something going on in there."

"Well, there is, but not like that."

"What's it like then?"

"It's like…y'know, he's in there with Lady Mai."

He waited for her to keep going.

"I mean, they're alone…together."

He kept a blank face. Her blush, which had mostly subsided, came back in full force.

"On the couch."

He stared at her a moment as comprehension dawned. His understanding turned to amusement. So much so, in fact, that soon he was leaning on her for support while he laughed. Mika just supported Tao, his arm looped around her shoulder, begrudgingly and half glaring as she contemplated the pros and cons of pushing him off the roof. Or if nothing else, dropping him on the roof.

Once he _finally _recovered enough for words, he wiped the tears from his eyes, effectively smudging his warrior paint, and said,

"Oh."

Mika tossed his arm off of her.

"If you're done, I have work to do."

"Hey, I'm not the one interrupting you. You need to talk to the ones below us."

"Shut up and go fix your make up," she told him as she walked off.

"It's warrior paint! And do you even know how to get off the roof without using a window?"

She stopped as she realized that, no, she didn't. She whirled around to face him.

"I'm sure you wouldn't mind escorting me to a proper door then, would you?"

"I'd be delighted beyond what you could possibly hope to comprehend," he gave her a bow as she rolled her eyes.

Tao turned, brought two fingers to his mouth, and whistled some odd notes that Mika assumed to be some type of code. Within moments, another archer was taking his place as he walked off with Mika.

"Don't make a habit out of calling me to take your shift just because you want some time with your girl," the new guy said.

"I'm not his – "

"I'll keep it in mind," Tao cut her off, pulling her after him.

"You know, I don't think there's a time in Fire Nation history," Tao said, "and I know my history, that a Fire Lord's been caught intimately with his woman. I mean, ever."

"Uh, can we stop talking about this?"

"Usually, they keep it in the bedroom," Tao went on.

"Seriously not comfortable discussing this."

Darn her very noticeable blush and Tao's annoying streak. Darn them to Koh's lair.

He kept talking about Fire Lords and their intimate preferences the entire ten minute walk to the door. Later, it was revealed that the door was only a few feet away but he deliberately made the trip to one farther away.

In conclusion,

"This new Fire Lord…he may be pretty okay."

"Why? Because he's intimate with his wife in relatively public places where anyone could walk in or _be trapped_?" Mika asked sarcastically.

"Yeah," Tao answered seriously.

Mika swiftly and efficiently slapped Tao on the back of his head.

* * *

A/N: I might try first person for one of these. Should the next one include Mika or are y'all sick of my OCs and I should go with a different one?

You can expect these to be mostly Zai-centric. However, it is not limited to them alone. Who would you like to see next?

**Next time, Mai loses something very important.**


	2. Lost and Found

Again, these are not in any kind of order other than post war unless stated otherwise.

* * *

Lin had an assigned area of rooms to clean in the royal family's private quarters. This _honor _was a total of thirty rooms. Only two were commonly occupied and soon it would only be one, once her Fire Lord married Lady Mai. When that happened, she'd only have to clean theirs and the rooms of whatever dignitaries happened to come by.

Lin fought off a wave of despair. Not because she so _loved _cleaning, but because of her Fire Lord's impending marriage. Her head knew that it was ridiculous to even think of catching her Fire Lord's notice. She had lovely, straight dark hair, but then Lady Mai's was lovelier. Her hair, in Lin's own opinion, was her only physical redeeming factor. Lady Mai was beautiful and duh, a noble. On top of being plain in face, she was a servant. Still, her head couldn't stop her heart from leading her to fantasies or her little trips through her Fire Lord's quarters for souvenirs. She tried to explain to Mika that it was not stealing, but…collecting.

'_Why?'_

'_No reason…though there is this shaman woman who travels with the circus and specializes in love charms!'_

'_Dear, you need help.'_

She was not obsessed. She was…extremely interested. To illegal proportions.

As it was, Lin was hoping to hurry the cleaning of the fiancée's room so that she could get to the potential groom's room. Usually, Lady Mai was never in her room at this time of day, but training overruled that thought and she knocked.

"Who is it?" the lady's deep, almost sultry voice asked.

That was another thing. Lin's voice couldn't do sultry. She'd once her that woman sigh. Just sigh. It was the most sensual thing she'd ever heard in her life. And she resented Mai for that sensuality, like she wasn't even trying. And for agreeing to marry her Fire Lord, but she really couldn't blame her too much for that one.

"It's Lin! I'm here to clean the – Eep!"

She let out a squeal when the door slammed open and Lady Mai dragged her in with a very strong grip. Well, the room was rather a mess. The bed was undone, there were clothes thrown every which way, the wardrobe was open, and a chair was overturned.

"You have to help me," Lady Mai ordered.

Her voice held a different quality than her normal monotone. It was…worried? Slightly concerned? Mildly upset?

_Maybe there's an assassin! Then she won't be able to marry my Fire Lord! Oh, wait…she probably killed him which means I'll have to clean up the blood. Darn it._

"Of course, my lady. I am here to serve," Lin responded like the good servant she was, bowing low and being submissive.

"What is it you need?" she smiled at her.

"I need you to help me find my engagement ring."

For a long moment, Lin stared at her, smile frozen in place and unblinking. Lady Mai stared right back, a slightly arched brow the only indication of emotion on her face. As to what the emotion was, probably annoyance at the moment.

_Oh, no, she didn't!_

"Of course, my lady. Where did you have it last?"

_The Nerve of that woman! How could you lose something given to you by Fire Lord Zuko himself?_

"I was in here getting dressed. I had it on while I was putting on my knives and I didn't notice it was gone until I was about to leave."

"I see. What clothes were you wearing ?"

"These here," she flicked her hand at the pile of clothes next to the vanity that had not makeup, but knives, many, many knives, on top. "Look through them if you want, but I already did."

"Well, once more won't hurt," Lin grinned at the lady's retreating back before dropping to her knees before the mound of robes.

She scowled at them and methodically picked through them as slowly as she could and still make it look like she was doing it.

_Maybe he won't want to marry her then. And in his heartbroken state, I'll bring him all sorts of treats from the kitchen and we'll get to talking and once he realizes what a great comfort I've been to him he'll fall in love with me and kiss me and we'll get married and have four children and be happy and I'll never lose the ring!_

With that happy thought, Lin turned to glance at the lady's progress. Seated on her bottom at the foot of her bed, she'd paused from her own search and was frowning at the wall. She suddenly turned a heated gaze at Lin as if she knew what she was thinking. Lin's smile _almost _slipped until she remembered that was impossible.

"I'm sure we'll find it in no time," Lin assured her before turning back around and with utter glee, slowly picking at the fine robes piled on the floor.

An hour later, the room had been torn apart and put back together again. At this point, Lin was beginning to wonder if Lady Mai might not be at fault and someone actually stole it from her. But then, she most likely would have noticed, what with it being on her finger. And…she would have killed the thief more than likely. Lin prayed to Agni that no one would ever do such a thing in her area. Better that they be killed in the kitchen so Haruhi could clean it.

Lady Mai sank onto the edge of her bed

"That ring belonged to Zuko's mother. If it was just any other ring, it wouldn't have mattered but he just had to give me one that belong to his mother and that makes it important and I just lost it."

_Oh. She feels bad…Well, she should!_

"It will be all right, my lady."

_For me! You are so out of here!_

"No, it's not. I'm going to have to tell Zuko. He'll try to pretend that it doesn't bother him but it will. Even if he was a good actor, I know him too well."

…_Why is she talking so much? I didn't think she talked this much._

"And losing treasured family heirlooms is such a great way to start a marriage, right?"

_Maybe she's one of those people who talk when they're upset. Uncle Kairo was like that. At least she doesn't talk to herself like he did._

The lady sighed, stood up straight, and smoothed out her robes.

"Well, the sooner I get it over with, the sooner we can move on, right?"

"Of course," Lin chirped happily.

_The sooner he dumps you, the sooner I move in!_

And it was with that happy thought that Lin watched Lady Mai depart from the room, wishing her luck –the bad kind – promising to finish cleaning the room and keep an eye out for the ring. Once the door was shut and Lin counted to fifteen, her smile turned sly and she reached in and pulled a golden ring with a solitaire ruby from out of her chest binding.

Lin bit her lip and had to resist the urge to squeal but allowed herself to jump up and down with joy. She wanted to wear it now, but knowing how utterly _stupid _that would be at this time, tucked it back into safety. Quickly finishing her duties, she rushed out of the room eager to tell anyone – who wasn't Lady Mai. Knives. Duh. – what she'd found!

"Are you insane?" Mika all but yelled.

In retrospect, telling her cousin might not have been the best idea.

"You _stole _from Lady Mai?"

"Shh! Not so loud!" Lin cast a paranoid look around the small-in-palace-standards hall.

"How could you do something so stupid? Give it back!" she hissed at her.

"But…but I found it. Losers weeper, finders keepers," Lin pouted.

"It doesn't apply when you are _asked_ to help find it and you could be _killed _if you don't return it!"

"She didn't ask; she dragged me into the room and _I _asked what she wanted. And Zuko would never let her kill me."

Mika slapped Lin across the face. _Hard._

"He. Does. Not. Love. _You! _Okay? He doesn't even know you're alive! The only reason he wouldn't have you killed is because it kinda goes against the whole 'era of love and peace' thing."

"I love him!"

"No you don't! You just think you do because you're an idiot with a death wish. Plus, it's just wrong! It would never happen."

"If loving him is wrong, I don't want to be right!"

"Give it back or else!" Mika practically growled.

"Or else what?" Lin's tone turned petulant, and a little angry at being slapped. This was not something she was just going to let go. The ring was hers and with it, Zuko. There was nothing, _nothing, _Mika could say that would change her mind.

Her cousin drew herself up to her full height which fell short two inches of Lin's own and stared at her right in the eye.

"If you don't take that back right now, I'm gonna tell Granna."

"No, don't tell Granna! You can't! I'll take it back. See? This is me, taking it back," Lin was already backtracking to find Lady Mai.

She'd said she was going to talk to her Fire Lord. It was a little after noon. At this time, Lin knew that he would have already eaten and would have to get back to meeting very soon. Therefore, he'd be in the sun room across from the entry to the banquet hall in those mounds of cushions that still smelled like him after he left.

It took her no time to reach the doors and she paused outside to catch her breath and smooth her hair before she knocked. She received no reply. She opened the door with a frown, certain that he should still be here and eeped for the second time that day.

Her Fire Lord was there all right. And so was Lady Mai. And so was kissing! Not the quick, little peck on the lips type kissing either. Oh, no. That was trying-to-suck-each-other's-face-off type kissing. Not that she'd seen it before, but it was actually quite easy to recognize.

Five seconds after she eeped, the two reluctantly broke apart and looked her way. The look on Lady Mai's face was either a content smile or a content smirk. Either way, Lin wanted smack it off of her.

Then she realized something…Her Fire Lord was actually _looking _at her! Hoping her face hadn't turned into a scowl, she flipped into her happy servant persona.

"My lord," she said, bowing before him.

"What is it?" he asked and Lin suppressed the urge to shiver at the sound of his voice.

"It is for my lady. I found it not long after you left," she said, stepping forward to give Lady Mai the ring, and so thankful she'd had the sense to _not_ slip it back into her bindings.

She stepped out of his embrace only enough to accept the ring wordlessly. Her narrow eyes looked up from the ring to Lin and she arched a brow. To her credit, Lin did not flinch.

_Oh, Agni! She knows!_

"Thank you so much, uh?" he frowned a little and at that moment, she would have done anything to get him to smile again. "I'm sorry. What's your name?"

"My name? It's…um…er…I…"

She couldn't seem to remember her name and at that moment, she would have given anything for Agni to just send down a fire ball and _kill her now._

"Her name is Lin," Lady Mai supplied and Lin shot her a nervously, grateful look.

"Yes, Lin, my lord! My name is Lin."

"Thank you, Lin."

She could have died on the spot very happily. As it was, she was pretty sure her heart had stopped and started. Oh, how she wished her name had more than one syllable!

"It is my _pleasure _to serve you."

For a few moments, Lin simply stood there, smiling and basking in the glow of attention.

"Was that it?" her Fire Lord asked.

"Oh! Yes, that was it. Sorry. I'll go now," she backed up to the door, still staring at him, offered one more bow, and left.

The door clicked shut behind her and she practically floated through the halls back to Mika. She found her in the kitchen with Tao's sister, Haruhi. Lin went right up to Mika, grabbed her hands, and started jumping up down and squealing.

"What's wrong with her now?" Haruhi asked.

"How…am…I…supposed…to know?" Mika asked brokenly, her words being jarred with every one of Lin's bounces. "Ground her."

Haruhi reached out and took a solid hold on Lin's shoulders holding her on solid ground.

"Explain."

With a dreamy sigh and giggles, Lin released Mika who rubbed circulation back into her hands as Lin leaned against the counter and sank to the floor. Her hands came to rest on either of her softly blushing cheeks and she stared at something her friends could not see.

"He said my name."

Haruhi and Mika shared a glance and groaned. The Fire Lord didn't know it, but he'd just made things a whole lot worse.

* * *

A/N: Remember those fangirls that came outta nowhere when Zuko walked out of the palace that one time to go to Mai's house? And then at the beach? Lin is one of the types they didn't show. The servant. In his house doing his laundry.

I don't know what you would use in Asian culture to signify being engaged so I just stuck with the ring. Though there was a fic that said something about a comb, but then Mai's hair would have to be changed.

Lin is the cousin mentioned in the first chapter, by the by.

Next time: Aang and Zuko train while Tao, Mika, and Lin watch and comment. And Toph _might _show up, as suggested by **Lord Shade** and **Paraxenos**


End file.
